Graffiti on my Skin
by pickledxwriter
Summary: Sean is hanging with his gang more often and Ellie is on her quest to stop cutting. Both are becomming more social with eachother. They become friends, or more than that, but will their friendship be torn apart? (A Sean and Ellie fic)
1. I'm Sean

Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi… blah…blah…blah… 

Sean Cameron leaned on the side of his locker preparing himself for the upcoming bickering of Emma Nelson. "Sean, stealing isn't the solution to _any_ problem!" Emma argued fiercely. Sean had gotten used to the routine, it had been almost daily for him. "Emma, as you can see, yabbering at me isn't the solution to any problem _either_!" Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. '_How come I am forced to listed to her when she doesn't listen to a word that comes out of my mouth!_' The thought wrung through Sean's head. The thought was followed by the one of breaking up with Emma. 

   Sean shrugged the thought off; Emma had been his girlfriend for who know how long! And he wasn't planning on ruining their relationship _again! _He walked to class slowly, ignoring the blaring ring of the bell. The threat of another tardy just didn't seem to feel aggravating anymore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  "Gee, you really think this is going to be useful in the real world?" Ellie commented a little too loudly at the lunch table. She was clutching her test results in her hand at the empty table. She knew she was talking to nothing but the wall, but she was okay with that, it's not like anyone would bother to listen to what she said.

  "I totally agree." Came a voice from behind. Ellie was taken back that someone was listening to her crude comments about exams. Ellie turned around to see Sean. "I'm Sean." He said daringly putting out his hand to shake. Ellie stared at the hand. "Not much of a social butterfly are you?" she asked, sarcastically. 

  He sat down by her. "Hey Cameron, I heard that they were installing a new computer system in the MI room, better get your little gang buddies and jam." She commented smirking at herself. "Oh, feisty." Sean replied rolling his eyes. "Look Cameron, you sat down by me already, the retarded comments are really pushing it." Ellie hissed back. 

  He shrugged gingerly. "Well, I'd best be off, that computer system won't be there forever." Sean added walking away. Ellie rolled her eyes, if there wasn't someone making fun of her, there was someone making sarcastic cracks around her, but for one, Ellie didn't seem at all intimidated by the fact. 

  She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, she probably was just crabby, having a cruddy day, but then again, she seemed to be having one _every_ day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_(A/N: I know this chapter probably sucked. Go ahead and flame me. I'll take some constructive criticism too. x.x)_**


	2. You okay?

Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi… blah…blah…blah… 

**  (A/N: **Yes, I even admit that the first chapter was blah. I wanted to get to the point of Ellie and Sean's introduction so sorry if it was all out of character. Thank you guys for not completely flaming me about it. I appreciate ALL of the reviews. I will make the story a whole lot better than the first chapter.**)**

*~*~*~*~*~*

  Ellie stared down at the pair of scissors gripped in her hands. They were by far addicting, almost calling out to her. She jerked upright to avoid not slitting her wrists with them. It was hopeless she couldn't stop the addiction. Ellie punctured her skin with the pair of scissors, lightly, but firmly. She winced in pain, but continued to cut into her skin. Ellie's hand then slipped and created a cut near her wrists. 

  Ellie wiped up the few splotches of blood she possessed and got ready for school.

*~*~*~*~*~*

  "So Sean, I'll meet you after school?" 

   "Yeah, sure." Sean silently groaned, what Jay really meant when he asked to meet him after school was, "Want to steal something?" After stealing one junky item after the next, Sean had found it quite annoying meeting Jay after school. It wasn't as if he had gotten a profitable item after a day's work. 

  He usually got erasers, pencils, and occasional test answers, but rarely, he found an electronic, and that time only occurred when Jay was in a rebellious mood. Sean walked to the water fountain and saw Ellie Nash, whom seemed to me appearing up _everywhere!_ He shrugged the thought off and patiently waited in line. 

  Sean then saw something that caught his glance, a red cut gleaming near Ellie's wrist, it looked new, like she had just received it. "You okay? Your arm looked like it has been hurt pretty badly." Ellie's ears perked at the comment. "Um, yeah, I just…" she paused for a moment, thinking of yet another excuse to tell to anyone who caught a glimpse of her arm. "I scraped it while riding my bike." She replied lamely. "Ellie Nash riding a bike? Do my ears deceive me?" Sean questioned. 

  He had crossed the line, as calm as Ellie could be, she just couldn't stand it when people questioned her about her cuts and scrapes, it wasn't their business, if she wanted to tell someone she could just waltz right up to some stranger and tell them that she cut. Ellie rolled her eyes and walked away. Sean grabbed her arm, attempting to apologize for making her mad. 

  Ellie groaned in pain as Sean's grip suffocated her bruised cuts. Sean backed away, surprised that he had hurt her so much. "Uh, sorry…" Sean watched as Ellie rolled up her sleeves, not thinking because of the searing pain on her arm. "Um, Ellie, that's not a scrape." Sean exclaimed, recognizing the cuts as self-made ones. Ellie froze, silently. 

  "Look, it's okay, I understand about pain, my family comes from a long line of alcoholics."  He added, trying to comfort her. Ellie continued to stay silent as she looked at the ground. "Why do you, ya know, do what you do?" asked the puzzled Sean. "It's stress, okay? Now if you'll excuse me…" Ellie's voice trailed off as she turned the corner. Ellie was a little bit angry. There was something about Sean that had made her spill her secret, she just couldn't put her finger on it. 

  He had made her feel just a little bit comfortable with talking about her predicament. She fiercely opened her locker door, almost banging Marco in the head. "Okay, I'm guessing you're not in a good mood today." He commented. Ellie sighed, "I don't know, I guess I just haven't been having the best days of my life lately." Marco shrugged and walked away to catch up with Dylan. Ellie's heart sank, she hadn't completely gotten over Marco, and hearing him gush over Dylan didn't make her feel any better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  After school, Sean approached Ellie. The whole day he had been thinking about her problem, and felt bad that he made her feel worse. "Hey." He greeted cheerfully. 

  "What?" Ellie groaned, not even putting effort into being polite. 

  He handed her some strings woven together, a lanyard. "This might keep your mind of, _you-know-what._" Sean explained, spotting Jay in the crowd and then walking off. 

  _'I didn't think _anyone_ cared'_ Ellie thought, touched that someone had taken action. Ellie smiled genuinely, Sean had made her day, for once.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_(A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys! It has encouraged me to write better. Sorry if this chapter is lame, I wanted to have Sean and Ellie develop a friendship, and when I was depressed, someone gave me a lanyard and it made me feel good.)_**


	3. Nice weather were having!

  Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'll remember to review every one of you!

    **Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

  Ellie held her lanyard tightly within her lanky hands as she sat down at the bench outside of the school. She was deep in thought of an unsurprising subject, Sean. He had acted like a friend to her, someone she could trust. No one had ever acted like that toward her ever since Marco. 

  Ellie saw Sean and walked over to him, stuffing the lanyard in her back pocket. "Hey. ," Sean exclaimed cheerfully. _'He's acting really nice, is that even possible?' _Ellie conflicted inside her had. "Erg, we have a deadly math test today! ," Sean proclaimed, frowning slightly. 

  "Oh goody, _math_! ," Ellie smirked remembering all her tests she received in math. "It can't be _that_ hard! ," she added encouragingly. Sean made a loud 'pfft' noise and waved goodbye to her. Ellie returned to her spot on the bench, continuing to think. 

  "Hey, El! ." yelled a far-away voice. Ellie turned to fin Ashley excitedly waving. Ellie sighed heavily, knowing what to expect. 

  "Craig keeps staring at _her! _Can you believe it, _her!_…," Ashley stopped, noticing the blank look on Ellie's face. "What's wrong? ," she questioned with a concerned voice. 

  "Nothing in particular. ," Ellie answered, knowing she hadn't told Ashley the truth. 

  "You sure? ," Ashley continued coxing her head. 

  "Yeah, okay? ," Ellie declared holding in her pride.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  "Manny, uh, hey. ," Craig said, waving to her. Manny turned her head and walked up to JT, whose heart pounded nearly out of his chest. "Hey, JT. ," she said, proudly. "M-Manny, hey!" JT replied vigorously. "Do you want to walk to class together? ," she asked, melting JT's heart. He nodded, unable to speak. 

  Manny linked arms with him and turned to look at Craig's jealous face. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked away laughing as JT told her a joke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Ashley pounded her fork against the table, angrily. "Let me just guess, Craig. ," Ellie declared, closing her eyes, awaiting an answer. "Yeah, that little…" 

  "Hey, can I sit here? ," Sean asked, looking at Ellie. 

  "Sure, why not? ," Ellie asked brightly. 

  "I'll leave you two alone…"

 "Right…. ," Sean said, blushing a bit. Ellie spooned her mashed potatoes, thinking of something to say. 

  "Nice weather were having, eh?" she asked mentally kicking herself for acting so queer. "Uh, yeah. ," Sean said awkwardly. He got up, "I think I'll go meet up with Jay, okay?" Ellie nodded in disappointment. _'The weather! THE WEATHER!? I'm an IDIOT!'_ Ellie thought, slapping her hands to her head with disgust. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 **_(A/N: Nothing too intense in this chapter, I decided to add the MannyJTCraig thing because I wanted to bring in some jealousy. Thanks to degrassicutie1, Autumn, justanotherdream, PsYcHoJo, KT the Shimmer Skank, orange_crush3, and sistercousin! I appreciate your reviews!)_****__**


End file.
